


We Did Something Once Upon a Dream, But It Wasn't Dancing

by pechee (sajere1)



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/pechee
Summary: Ricky is having dreams about Pete. Pete has magic dream powers. Ricky's not internalizing gay stuff, it's probably just actually Pete, flirting in his own, weird way. Right? Right.





	We Did Something Once Upon a Dream, But It Wasn't Dancing

It’s Pete’s mouth that really gets him. Because Pete is – Pete, legs bracketing Ricky’s in the office chair, grinning, breathing out smoke against Ricky’s face. Hotboxing, Ricky thinks, dumbly, fog in his mouth. Or – shotgunning? There’s a term for it. Pete knows the term.

Pete and his mouth, round, O, blowing out smoke, that comes to rest on Ricky’s cheek, and then chin, dragging down to his neck where he latches on with teeth and Ricky _whines._

“Chill,” Pete laughs as he pulls back, loosening Ricky’s tie – why does Ricky have a tie and an office? – with nimble fingers, other hand ghosting down to his hip. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

“Pete,” Ricky says, shaky and breathless, but Pete just laughs again and dips back in to suck on the beginnings of a bruise, mouthing back up to Ricky’s ear. The hand on Ricky’s tie goes down and – Ricky’s hips jerk into the lightest of pressures and Pete giggles, a little silly.

“Stop squirming, you’re gonna fall off,” Pete says, pushing the heel of his hand down against Ricky’s slacks, and Ricky’s face is bright red and sweaty.

“I can’t – “ Ricky voice peters out when Pete nips at his earlobe. Ricky is not good at talking, he’s finding, during this whole shindig, which, huh, he sure did just call this a shindig in his head didn’t he. He’s pretty useless on the whole, hands hovering, trembling, over Pete’s hips, not-quite-touching.

“Stop thinking,” Pete says just as Ricky is starting to berate himself, untucking Ricky’s shirt and pulling the buttons through. Pete is active, more than Ricky is, good at what he does, with those fingers and those eyes when pulls back to look and his fucking mouth. “Just let it ride, man.”

Ricky can’t really help himself. A hand slides into Pete’s hair and Ricky pulls him forward – lips on lips, mouth on mouth.

Infuriatingly, when Pete pulls away, tugging Ricky’s lower lip between his teeth, his mouth just looks better, a little swollen and red and grinning. “Pretty,” he says, putting a thumb on Ricky’s mouth and pulling his lips downwards, and Ricky knows that his eyes must be like saucers, just the same as Pete’s are now. “You’re so cute. I’m gonna ruin you.”

Ricky’s hips jerk up again, right into Pete’s, and Ricky wants to save the sound Pete makes on a little recorder to play back for himself – except that has Ricky thinking thoughts about video, and recording, and the way he sounds right now, and that’s a little too much too fast. Pete must feel Ricky’s heart pounding again because he leans in, lax and lazy, and says, “Breathing, man. Chill.”

Ricky sucks in air and Pete lets out a tiny laugh, which sounds even better than the moan did. Pete leans into Ricky’s hand as Ricky starts scratching idly at his scalp, eyes closed. “Is that good?” Ricky says, feeling somehow more open than usual, more vulnerable.

Pete’s eyes open and he smiles through half lids at Ricky. “Yeah,” he says, a little low and rumbly, and his approval makes Ricky’s heart jump a little in a way he’s not more ready to confront. And then – Pete pushes out of Ricky’s hand to slide down onto his knees, on the floor, shoving Ricky’s legs apart. Pete looks up, mischievous, as Ricky trembles, and –

Ricky’s alarm goes off.

He’s normally a quick riser but he flaps for the Snooze this time, still half-fantasizing – and then, when he realizes 1. that he was fantasizing 2. what he was fantasizing about, he bolts up.

Ricky has never had a sex dream before. Or – a prelude-to-sex-dream before. A warmup dream. It probably says something about him that his first ever sex dream doesn’t actually get to any clothes coming off. And also is about a dude. And also is about Pete, specifically. And also involved him being self conscious the entire time. Yep. Ricky isn’t sure what any of those things say about him, but they sure do say something, he thinks, blinking against the morning sun in his window. It’s early, still. He has a lot of time.

Well, time to do what you’re supposed to do when you’re pent up: work out until you stop thinking about it. And then never think about it again. Ever.

__

Ricky thinks about it again, because it happens again, but when he wakes up on Pete Dream #2 it is a bigger deal, because This Time they got the pants off, and Ricky’s not super smart but he’s pretty sure that a full lifetime of 0 and then all of a sudden 100 is like…not healthy.

He’s trying to figure out what it is, in a way that is Very Subtle And Not Surreptitious, during the weekly meeting in the library when he makes the discovery. Pete and Sofia are competing to see who can hold a pencil balanced on their lips longer when Kingston walks over, plucks the pencils from their faces, and sits. “Dude,” says Pete, aghast.

“We have important things to talk about,” Kingston says without looking up. Kingston’s greatest joy is in stealing Pete’s joy. Pete’s greatest joy, Ricky is pretty sure, is letting Kingston steal his joy. Their relationship makes Ricky’s head spin sometimes. “Alejandro’s still out on vacation and Esther’s on – “ he hesitates, glances at Ricky, almost unnoticeable – “a date, so I’m running the meeting.”

“Misty’s not even here yet,” Kugrash says, who as usual is walking around with giant fuzzy slippers Kingston provided so as to not damage the library carpet.

“She doesn’t need to be here for this.” Kingston settles into a seat, laying down a sheet of paper with an agenda on the table. “Pete. How has the dreamwork been?”

“Pretty good.” Pete sighs and props his feet on the table, immediately putting them back down at Kingston’s look. “I’ve been getting better at handling it when I’m, like, asleep. More aware and stuff.”

“What do you mean?” Sofia says, in between re-balancing another pencil on her lips.

“Just, like – I can find people’s dreams now, and go into them. More cognizant of what’s going on. That sorta stuff.”

“OOOOOOOOH,” Ricky says, and everyone turns to stare at him and the metaphorical lightbulb that has blinked on over his head. “THAT’s why you were in my dreams!”

It makes perfect sense! Ricky isn’t having Sex Dreams as a result of refusing any outlet for his pent-up issues with body image and self-esteem, which he has systematically refused to acknowledge on any level whatsoever, and which has resulted in many residual coping mechanisms that border on unhealthy and obsessive. Pete’s just nervous! About liking Ricky. Or Pete is just, like, really kinky, which also makes sense.

“I didn’t go to your dreams, dude,” Pete says.

“Oh,” Ricky says. And then, “Riiiiiight,” and gives Pete an exaggerated wink.

“No, really.”

“Sure.”

“You dreamt about me?”

“Yup,” Ricky says, because it is the Truth and Ricky Doesn’t Lie, but the honesty seems to take Pete aback anyway.

“Huh,” Pete says.

“I mean – nooooo,” Ricky says, with another obvious wink, and Pete rolls his eyes.

Relief undoes Ricky’s muscles, and he happily returns to chatting the rest of the night. The fact the dreams happen doesn’t really bother him – just the explanation. Now that he knows Pete’s just, like, afraid of rejection, or he’s trying to help Ricky let off stress or whatever, it’s cool. It’s actually really nice of him! Ricky is very glad to have a convenient explanation that does not in any way involve having to self reflect.

He does not notice, across the table, Pete’s eyes glittering with curiosity. And he also doesn’t notice Pete’s smile as he decides how to satiate it.

**Author's Note:**

> after this chapter was posted on tumblr, it immediately inspired the fic "I'll be seeing you" by DeceptionGrin, so if the very specific genre of "ricky has wet dreams abt pete, thinks it's the real pete, pete finds out, it's weird and hot on everyone's side" is your shtick, go catch that, too!


End file.
